


The 10th Cannon

by captainskit



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Gen, Hunger Games AU, Love Live!, Murder, RinMaki, School Idol Project, Violence, it's rather enjoyable to write, ive badly wanted to write a hunger games au and i was painfully unaware of that fact until now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainskit/pseuds/captainskit
Summary: The 76th Annual Hunger Games, Love Live! style - How far will you go?





	1. Portals

"Welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games!"

I divert my attention towards the intimidating digital countdown ahead.

"10..."

_Focus. Study your opponents._

District 12, Yazawa Nico. Her family is immersed in poverty, they're struggling. They won't make it if she doesn't.

District 7, Koizumi Hanayo. Kayochin. A faithful best friend of mine - either we both die or one of us wins. It's the unfortunate truth.

"9..."

District 5, Tojo Nozomi. She appears to be rather nonchalant regarding this year's games. I wonder if she'd give me a Tarot reading. Too late for that now.

District 9, Sonoda Umi.  
An archer, from what I've heard. A good one, too. She aced it during training, far better than the rest. I dare say she's guaranteed to survive for a lengthy period of time.

"8..."

District 6, Kousaka Honoka. What a girl, she's pretty positive. Not sure if that's going to be in her favour over the course of the games. The odds surely will not.

"7..."

District 8, Minami Kotori. I don't see her around much. She'll try her best.

District 2, Hoshizora Rin. Me. Athletic and full of energy, I guess? But this is no time to kid around. Only one person can live. If it's not me? If it's not me...

"6..."

District 11, Ayase Eli. Not an open book. She's so serious about this.

District 1, Nishikino Maki. I've seen her before. Flaming red hair and futuristic violet portals for eyes. I get the feeling that she'd dislike me. Her parents wish her to work in medicine. I hope she makes the right decision.

"5..."

As time flashes before my eyes, quite literally in fact, hence the ticking clock, I have all the more reason to believe what I was once told: "Time and tide waits for no man."

Time will not pause for me or the girl who's a closed book, or the redhead, or the archer, or my best friend who would often blush out of embarrassment, or the girl with an impressive deck of Tarot cards.

_No one._

I trust my stance will keep me stable on my podium for the remaining seconds. Much like blood through my veins, my thoughts hastily swim around in my mind, sending my senses spiralling. However those remaining seconds, in an instant, are gone.

"Let the 76th Hunger Games begin."


	2. Is It Worth Losing Your Breath?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Games have begun. Kill or be killed.

I am the tiger in the thick foliage, striped black and searching not longingly, but desperately, for my increased chance of survival to emerge. Legs will only take a human so far. I've prepared for this. I run like the tiger, away from the Cornucopia like refracted light exiting a dense medium, changing speed, direction. Spatters of blood float upwards, swiftly in between the strands of my short ginger hair. Put this on a silver screen and you have a blockbuster. _Except this isn't a movie._

Far out in front of me is a bag of supplies: water and weapons. Being one of many out on the red-stained fields, such a package may not fit the criteria for something worth losing your breath for. This I dismiss, fighting the air as I reach out for the crucial backpack embedded in several clumps of grass.

There is not one second I spare to throw my head over my shoulder and tarnish my memory with the horrific sight of corpses.

_The Gamemakers are nothing to you. Zero. Rising to the stage shall be one victor and that's going to be you, if anything._

A tense energy brushes past me - the only recently familiar sound of a Games jacket. Stylists develop them with precision and thought each year, in preparation for the next Hunger Games. Always anticipating, always talking. In my tracks I skid to a halt, jaw dropped open. My breath arrives in short, quick gasps, resembling a situation where I find myself below the surface of the deep blue, doing my best to resist the inhalation of more water than I'd like.  
Both I and the wearer of the jacket whip around to meet each other's cold stares.

_She feels the same way I do._


	3. Roots in the Soil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust no one.

Although I suddenly possess an urge to swear we saw nothing, neither of us allow any form of speech to escape our lips. Instead, the redhead is back on her feet, an action I reluctantly welcome as advice, instructing me to do the same for my own good. Those are her intentions as they are mine.

My train of thought is stirring; _I have a connection with these people. Maybe we've spoken once during training, or exchanged glances before. Beyond the weeks that will go by is the guarantee that our villages shall each be missing one resident. Slowly but surely, the possibility of somebody's child coming home will deteriorate, decrease and disappear. Times have indeed changed drastically, and the term "ally" now ceases to exist. Trust no one._

Now that I have the painfully-worn straps of the bag wrapped firmly around my wrist, my long, arduous sprint continues further into the complex forest. I eventually pause at a crooked tree. The roots delve deep into the soil, having tossed aside anything daring enough to restrict its freedom.

Even with the power to switch up the arena however they'd like, they still can't straighten a tree.

"Hey."  
Immediately, instinct orders me to turn myself around and stand bravely before the owner of the deep voice.

Black to some, blue to others, her hair cascades like a waterfall down her back, a handful of long locks effortlessly displaying themselves around her shoulders.

"This spot? It's mine. A close one, ginger, don't cross me next time."

I notice that she wields a bow and arrow - Sonoda Umi is the name I'm searching for. But more importantly, I'm also searching for sufficient food that will keep me alerted and awake. Not only does it occur to me that this arena contains just about every horror of nature, but that the people it contains all want you dead. Gone. _Deceased._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for taking a while to post! ive been a little out of writing but im working on another au as well so look forward to that!

**Author's Note:**

> BLESS I LOVED WRITING THIS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT


End file.
